


A Nightmare in Paris

by nina_4444



Category: Inception (2010), Taken (2008)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_4444/pseuds/nina_4444
Summary: "Yes Arthur. Call you when I land & each day for the next few days on your new you straight away if I notice anything suspicious at all...If I can't get you then ring Eames or Cobb or Yusuf or go to Miles' house –don't sleep on the plane. Stay safe, don't do anything stupid and don't take any chances" Ariadne stated with a grin. "I'll be fine" - Loosely based on taken





	1. Home safe home?

"Madame" Ariadne lifted her head up from where it lay in her arms and offered a large smile to the forger standing on the other side of the kitchen bar, plate in hand .

"Morning Eames" she greeted, happily accepting the plate that he slid across to her that was stacked with pancakes. She laughed at the outraged expression that spread across Cobb's face who stood behind Eames with a spatula in hand having just filled her plate.

"Thanks Cobb" he nodded before turning back to the stovetop.

"Good morning darling, sleep well?" she nodded at his question as Eames took a seat on her right, still in his sleep wear – which consisted of track suit pants before turning to her left and quickly stealing the glass that sat in front of the man on her left. Arthurs eyes flicked up towards her, filled with mock-annoyance, and she smiled over the top of glass filled with orange juice causing him to simply shake his head before looking back down at his paper,

"If I did that I'd get shot" Eames muttered earning an elbow to the ribs but his attention was quickly stolen when a pattering of footsteps could be heard behind them,

"Uncle Eamesssss" the forger grinned at the excited voices and then several gasps were heard as the two children entered the room,

"Auntie Ari and Uncle Arthur" Philippa cheered as she took in the two other bodies she couldn't see from the top of the stairs. The trio couldn't help but smile and Eames caught Philippa who all but threw herself at him swinging her into the air,

"Hey Pippa!"

Ariadne slipped off the chair and met a stumbling little James who was grinning widely, cute as a button, with sleep tousled hair. He lifted his arms up, his eyes sparkling up at her and she picked him up placing a kiss on his forehead. Once the children had greeted the three adults who had arrived sometime during the night the six of them sat around the table devouring the pancakes. Philippa, sitting in her chair that she'd pulled as close to Arthurs as possible, chattered away still excited while James grinned from Ariadnes lap, as Eames cut his pancakes and Cobb shook his head at his sons devious ability to get Eames every time with a single look.

"What time's your flight Ariadne?" Cobb asked and the young woman turned to him,

"Just after ten" she answered before smiling at Phillipa's frown. The young girl had not been happy when told that Auntie Ari would only be staying for a quick visit before flying back home –"Where Grandpa lives" Cobb had explained. The three: point man, forger and architect, had all arrived at varying times during the previous night after spending a week apart that followed a completed job. It had become a normal routine for them if their work took them to the states to meet up at Cobbs a week or two after the job. It hadn't been long after Ariadne's graduation that she had sat in the warehouse once again with Eames, Yusuf and Arthur having bothered all three of them not to mention Cobb and Miles about the job they'd promised her after her successful graduation. And after a more than successful graduation – at which they were all present – Ariadne had not exactly exerted the greatest amount of patience.

It was now almost eighteen months since inception, seven months since Ariadne had graduated and a handful of jobs completed. At first working without Cobb, who she had worked most closely with on inception, was strange for her but she quickly found the dynamic between the three remaining men easy to fall into step with. Yusuf didn't always work with them and she loved Mombasa since Eames had taken her the first time to meet Arthur and Yusuf – so they visited often. And Cobb….well Ariadne found that she'd really never known Cobb at all. Not the real Dominic Cobb anyway. Now though, she was not only the young architect stumbling in a foreign world of dreams but now Auntie Ari.

Two hours later Ariadne slid back into the car where three men were waiting a big smile on her face. Cobb simply laughed,

"They have that effect" he smiled and she nodded slipping back in the car beside Arthur in the back.

"You'll have to come back soon Ari" the former extractor-architect said as they pulled away from the curb and from the bustling primary school ringing with children's laughter.

"Definitely" she agreed as she laid her head back on the seat as Cobb headed for the airport.

"There have been whispers that Marksons industries have in the past, and may currently be, involved with extensive illegal importing of their products and potentially on the side illegal weapon trafficking. The company now finds themselves under heavy investigation of multiple international corporations" Arthur read and Ariadne let her head roll towards him her gaze falling upon a familiar face staring up at her from the point mans computer screen.

"Another happy customer" Eames said from the front and Arthur snapped his laptop shut turning towards her,

"There's no signs of any suspicions from Markson or Greene but you know the dri-"

"Yes Arthur, Call you when I land and each day for the next few days on your new number. Ring you straight away if I notice anything suspicious at all, don't believe that anything is a coincidence. If I can't get you then ring Eames or Cobb or Yusuf or go to Miles' house – don't sleep on the plane. Stay safe, don't do anything stupid and don't take any chances" she stated and suppressed a smile when Arthur simply raised an amused eyebrow ignoring the snickers from the front of the car.

"Good" he said shortly leveling her with a pointed gaze since he couldn't repeat his own rules.

They didn't get out of the car at the airport, didn't help her with her luggage or lean out to wave – as much as Eames would have taken great pleasure in embarrassing her. Instead the architect planted a kiss on each of their cheeks before she got out and retrieved her luggage bidding them farewell before the car slid away, tinted windows masking their faces from the camera's. It wasn't always so strict, but this close after a job they were always wary – well that and everywhere Ariadne was involved.

* * *

 

The plane flight was long and not for the first time the young woman wondered if she would be wise to make her permanent residence closer to Cobb and the kids. But Paris was Paris and it still had a tight grip on her heart. Plus it didn't really matter where Arthur and Eames were concerned – both frequent global gallivanters. She often wondered how many frequent fliers points they each would have accrued had they used the same name throughout their travels.

As the aircraft circled over Paris Ariadne's heart fluttered as she stared down at the lights, sending thanks to Arthur who never failed to acquire her a window seat. The Eiffel tower glittered up at her welcoming her back and her eyes zeroed in on the area she knew her little apartment was located. Eames often teased her about moving – usually when he was crammed into her small place, or crashing there on her couch, or trying to make French toast in her closet of a kitchen. But again it was hers, and she loved it, and it had been good to her since she'd arrived in France all those years ago.

The country had brought her so much, from a brilliant college and professor, to amazing friends, a quaint little apartment, brilliant architecture, a new language, and of course the one Dominic Cobb and in turn Arthur, Eames and Yusuf. France had delivered in spades – more than she could ever dream. The plane touched down and Ariadne smiled as a man pulled her bag down from the overhead locker with a charming smile before she exited the plane nodding to the air hostess' – and not for the first time realising how natural it had become to her. Who would've thought.

The young architect grinned as she spied the young blonde that was waving from behind the glass, with what was no doubt a cappuccino in hand, and she hugged her tightly once she'd passed through customs,

"Thank you so much for coming to get me" Ariadne said and the blonde, Anita, shook her off handing her a second cup,

"No problem ma Cherie. How was work?" the two friends fell into easy conversation as they headed out of the terminal where they had in fact met almost four years prior.

"So where's Arthur and that other bloke" Ariadne snorted at her friend, shaking her head as Anita smirked,

"They're still stateside wrapping up – but they might pop by in the next couple of weeks" Ariadne replied not missing the excitement that made Anita's eyes sparkle,

"The other bloke said to say hi by the way" Ariadne said as she pushed through the doors holding it open so they could enter the lobby of the airport.

"I'm going to the bathroom, go get the car" she said before Anita could reply and all she got was a frustrated scoff before the put out blonde stalked towards the doors making Ariadne laugh.

Five minutes later Ariadne pulled her jacket further around her body as she stood outside the airport waiting for Anita's familiar car to pull up. Suddenly she was thrust forward and the young architect stumbled tripping over her bag that lay at her feet. Two firm hands grabbed her shoulders before she could hit the ground and steadied her as she flushed bright red as her jacket,

"Oh I am so sorry!" Ariadne looked up at the young man before her and shook her head,

"It's alright"

"I didn't see you and are you okay? I'm very sorry" his English was stilted but Ariadne waved a hand,

"It's no problem really" she smiled and he nodded,

"I am from Spain, but my parents live here. You? On holiday?" he asked kindly and she nodded,

"I am yes. I'm from California" she answered with a smile before peering down the road to make sure Anita hadn't arrived,

"Wish they could be all California girls" he sung a moment later and Ariadne's eyes widened before she let out a laugh with him,

"I'm Peter" he said laughing and she took his hand shaking it before clearing her throat animatedly,

"Je'mapelle Anna" she replied letting out a giggle and knew that Eames' would be proud of her acting skills that were slowly getting better. Peter laughed and clapped his hands in mock applaud.

"Lovely to meet you although I'm sorry I crashed into you, are you heading into Paris?" he asked and she nodded,

"Oui" she said,

"You know the taxi here, are so damn expensive, you want to share?" he asked gesturing to the line of taxi's several metres away. She shook her head,

"Oh no it's okay thank you though. I'm getting picked up by a friend, she is at college here on exchange" Ariadne grinned and Peter nodded,

"In fact here she is now" Ariadne said picking up her bag as she saw Anita pull up,

"Ah well maybe I will see you again Anna" Peter said before stepping forward and placing a kiss on each of her cheeks. He laughed as she stiffened up reflexively,

"It is custom here" he said and she nodded her eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Well aurevior" she said with a smile before opening the door as Peter nodded before walking away grinning.

"Who was that then young lady!" Anita teased as soon as Ariadne was in the car.

"Take me home" Ariadne said to Anita who just smiled and shook her head,

"I just want you to be happy and if you won't ask Arthur out then you could at least take a nice tourist out on a date" Anita teased and Ariadne shook her head before turning the heater on and fiddling with the radio. When her phone beeped a moment later Ariadne didn't fail to notice the smirk spread on her friends lips,

"Bet that's Arthur" ignoring her and yet knowing Anita was more than right she pulled her phone from her pocket.

I JUST got into Anita's car mr. punctual! All is good here. Will ring later give my love to everyone and thank Cobb for letting us stay xx

As the car warmed up and Ariadne avoided the topic of Arthur neither of the girls noticed the taxi that had followed them from the airport and passed them as they pulled into Ariadne's apartment building.


	2. Taken

"So Ellie and Michael are back together and Donna split up with Tom" Ariadne nodded at Anita's words as she poured two glasses of wine.

"They both text me" Ariadne said and Anita stuck her tongue out,

"Mature" Ariadne muttered jokingly before ducking at the pillow that was aimed her way,

"Speaking of mature. I know I said make yourself at home while I'm away but you could've taken the trash out at least once" Ariadne said with mock annoyance, eyebrows raised,

"And walk across there! It was snowing Ari" the young woman said and Ariadne shook her head,

"Alright well I'm going to go check my mail for today, I'm expecting something from the college and I'll put the rubbish out. I'll be back in a second" she said pulling the bag out and sliding her phone into her pocket,

"Alright hon. I'll order yeah?" Ariadne nodded and then laughed as Anita blew her a kiss before closing the door and making her way down the stairs.

The bins were across the road around the side of the building parallel to hers. Ariadne pulled her jacket further around her and tightened her scarf, the four hours she'd been back in Paris hadn't helped warm her at all. It was as she was half way across the road that her phone rang from her pocket and Ariadne avoided traffic as she struggled to pull it from her pocket. She smiled reading the familiar number on the screen,

"Why hello Arthur" she greeted happily,

"It's me Auntie Ari!" Ariadne could only laugh at the young voice,

"Hi Pippa, how was school?" she asked,

"Good daddy said James and me could stay up to say hi to you on Uncle Arfurs phone" the bubbly girl explained,

"Well that was nice of daddy wasn't it?"

"Yes but James fell asleep because he's little so Uncle Arfur carried him to bed"

"Well that's okay you can say hi to him from me in the morning can't you Pippa" Ariadne could all but hear Phillipa nod on the other end,

"I did a painting for you at school today Auntie Ari. I'll send it to you"

"Did you? Thank you! I'll put it up on my wall with the other ones as soon as it gets here"

"Uncle Eames said he'd bring it to you when he visits" she said,

"Ah well make sure Uncle Eames remembers because sometimes he's forgetful!" Ariadne teased and Phillipa giggled. A second later Ariadne heard Eames' protest in the background.

"Daddy says I have to go to bed now" the little girl whined and Ariadne could all but hear her nose scrunch up in unhappiness,

"Night night Auntie Ari don't let the bed bugs bite. Love you"

"I love you too Pippa sweet dreams" as there was a rustling on the other end of the phone Ariadne swung the garbage up and into the large steel bins that sat in the alley way.

"Hello darling, what are you up to?" she grinned at the newest voice in her ear,

"Putting the trash out"

"Ah Anita didn't keep that small box you call home as spotless as you'd hoped love?" the forger teased and Ariadne rolled her eyes,

"She says hi" Ariadne said shaking her head as she leant against the wall and turned her head to peer up at her apartment window to her friend in question. It was the one thing that wasn't so great about her apartment – without the blinds down her kitchen window was almost like a cinema screen with the light on. From the street it was too far up but coming up any of the alleyways that ran the opposite way you could see the silhouettes within Ariadne's apartment building.

Anita – easily spotted – was standing at the stovetop and Ariadne grinned fondly as she watched her friend dance oblivious even though Ariadne had told her to shut the blinds ten times over.

"How was your flight Ariadne?" Arthur's voice dragged her out of her thoughts and she couldn't help the smile that played on her lips and the concern she could hear in his voice,

"Safe and sound" she assured the point man,

"Good we're thinking of heading your way in the next few weeks, Eames will probably get there first"

"Okay I'll be here" she said,

"Ariadne" Cobb greeted warmly his voice distant and she smiled knowing he was probably coming back down the stairs having put Pippa to bed,

"Hey Dom" she said,

"Miles told me to remind you that you're having lunch with him tomorrow" he asked and she rolled her eyes,

"I haven't forgotten!" she said outraged and she heard Dom chuckle,

"Don't shoot the messenger"

"So love there might be a new job" Eames said as the lion would to the lamb,

"Ari?" he repeated after a beat of silence passed with no answer,

"Ariadne?" Cobb called. But the architect in question didn't hear him. Nor did she hear Eames when he repeated her name twice more. Her breathing quickened and her eyes had widened so much that they were stinging from the cold. Her whole body had turned to ice and her heart began to race. She had turned to begin the walk back to her apartment but was stopped in her tracks when her eyes flickered upwards slightly.

"ARIADNE" she gasped finally releasing the breath she hadn't realised she was holding. Arthur's loud voice commanded her attention dragging her out of her shock. But her eyes still were stuck on her apartment window, unmoving,

"Arthur" her voice was strained and her fear palpable,

"Ariadne talk to us what's going on, what happened?" with his words she snapped out of it and straightened up feeling bile rise in her throat. There were shadows….more than one….more than Anita – in her apartment, in her home. Three….four.

"Ariadne!" she flinched at his voice once more,

"There's people….men I think …they're tall ….in the window.. in my apartment..they're" the words stumbled from her mouth,

"Oh my god, oh god Arthur…they've…oh god they've got Anita" she exclaimed as she watched the two larger shadows overtake the smaller one she knew to be her friend who still danced in the kitchen. They were obviously struggling and Ariadne watched as Anita was lifted up and then thrown against the wall.

She felt her body begin to shake and her eyes welled with tears. She couldn't make out the shadows anymore – instead they were just one big mass.

"What do I do..what….oh god" her chest began to heave,

"Nooooo" when the shadows disappeared from her view she stumbled forward on unsteady legs that felt like lead.

"Ariadne NO" a voice stopped her and it was only a moment later she realised it was from her ear….her phone.

"Arthur….Eames?" she corrected herself as she realised who had spoken, who had yelled – his voice still ringing in her ear.

"Do not go into that apartment Ariadne…stay where you are" he ordered, every trace of amusement or mischief vanished from his voice. It was unsettling. Her eyes searched her apartment windows….nothing. She was stuck …but she had to move…..Anita.

"They've got Anita…Eames…Ani ..I can't…they can't…no…I …please…no..." her words were breathed out as she panicked her eyes wild,

"Ariadne take a breath" Cobb instructed forcefully and she did so heaving in freezing air that stung her lungs.

"No no no no no they took her I have to …." She took several more steps forward. Anita …they took Anita. She had to help her, help her friend, her best friend. They took her. She shook her head hoping to clear it and straighten out her thoughts,

"Ariadne stay where you are!" but she was already moving only a single thought running through her head. Don't let them take her. She couldn't …she couldn't let them. They couldn't take her. No.

She gasped a moment later when she turned into the street her eyes flying to the apartment building entrance.

"Ariadne?" she'd jumped backwards and was flat against the alley wall,

"Darling what's happening!"

"There's more….outside..there's a van. It's white but there's more …more men around it…waiting. I think they're waiting. They're parked around the side of the building….What….I don't…oh god"

"Ariadne listen to me okay. Are you sure everything's been fine since you got off the plane, no one followed you, can you see anyone you recognise?" Arthur's words asked in her ear and one tear rolled down her cheek as she turned to peek around the brick wall once more. Why was there no one about, why didn't she live somewhere busier?

"No…no I don't think so…no oh god this is my fault. Anita…they can't take her Arthur…they' can't…this is my fault not hers they're supposed to take me"

"Ariadne focus…..listen to me and focus okay. Did you talk to anyone at the airport, anyone new, or on the way home, when you got there – anything different?" his voice was urgent enough, direct enough to force her to listen, cutting through her frantic thoughts,

"No…no …no..." it was only then that a charming grin entered her mind,

"Peter" she breathed but shook her head,

"No…it wasn't …nothing"

"Peter who's Peter" Cobb asked urgently,

"I …..I don't know…he was at the airport…. I don't know him he was waiting at the taxi's he's not…..he wasn't... Dom tell me what to –" her words cut short as all the air left her body as the doors to the building swung open and three men exited the building …..with something….no no no no no ….she could do nothing to stop the tears that spilled down her cheeks. Anita. She was slung over his shoulder..the last one…the biggest one…

She was slung into the van as the men began to talk and she couldn't move. Not when they began to yell….not when they began to spread out….not even when one. One who stood next to the drivers seat turned directly around and stared at her. Her stomach dropped. Her breath caught in her throat and the core of her body turned ice cold, colder than it had ever been when he smiled.

"nooooooooo" she sobbed before forcing her body to turn and she began to run. Down the alley way. Run. Away…away from them. Run.

"Ariadne….Ari sweetheart what's going on…do not got to the apartment"

"Ariadne!" she gripped the phone tighter and could only shake her head as she ran down the cobblestone alley.

"Coming…..saw me…they know I'm here…what …they're coming…please" she could hardly see through her tears and every word felt as though it sliced her throat open.

"Arthur….Eames...Dom…please" her voice was a whisper, incapable of louder and she gripped the phone so tightly her fingers became painful…

"Ariadne listen…listen to me keep going…keep running to the end darling okay. Take a breath you need to focus, stay together" Eames instructed and she nodded not that he could see,

"How many people are there Ariadne, be precise?" Arthur asked and she shook her head,

"I don't…three in the apartment….four outside" she stumbled over a loose rock and her head spun but she couldn't stop.

"Where are you now Ariadne?" Eames asked,

"Nearly at the end"

"Okay stop" he ordered and she froze mid step. Spinning around she saw they hadn't yet entered the alley way. Then again…there wasn't anywhere she could go.

"Ariadne there's a ladder you see it?...on your left, it goes up the side of the building" she turned and wiped her eyes not allowing herself to focus on how badly her fingers were shaking.

"Yess…yes I see it" she replied as her eyes landed on the fire escape.

"Go Ari… I want you to climb up it as fast as you can okay…if there's a window open go inside otherwise go straight to the top. Put the phone in your pocket and climb now!"

"….."

"NOW ARIADNE" at his voice, who's voice she didn't know, she nodded,

"Okay" she said and she pushed the phone into her jacket pocket being careful not to hang up before pulling down the ladder. It was then that she heard shouts from the end of the alley way and her eyes widened but didn't move from the ladder. She began to climb. Her shaking hands and body didn't help but she climbed ….she didn't stop. His words, their words, encouragement running through her head. Climb, climb, climb…that was all that mattered.

It felt like years but she reached the top and pulled herself over the ledge and pulled the phone back out her pocket,

"They're following me" she all but yelled into the phone,

"I know Ari, shut the top of the cage, shut it and if there's a padlock lock it" she did as they asked flipping the lid shut and trying to not hear the yells. She couldn't stop the sob that escaped her lips when she realised there was no padlock. Instead she ran toward the ledge and looked over the side. The van was still there….and another man, two men, were heading into the apartment building she was now on top of. She looked around her feet stumbling heavily.

"What….now…please now what?" she asked gripping the phone.

"Ari go to the other side of the building there's a door into the top apartment" she didn't ponder on how he knew that she just followed the forgers instructions. No doubt he had discovered it on the many trips he'd taken to put her trash out. Of course he had.

She fell to her knees at the door and pulled it upwards.

"NO…..no no no please no no" she heard someone curse and knew she didn't have to say it,

"It's locked"

"Sweetheart I want you to find somewhere to hide and be as quiet as you can darling. The police are on their way" Cobb said and his voice soothed her if only for a minute. She ran towards the tanks on the opposite side of the roof. The only other feature on the rooftop. She slid beneath one…crushing her chest into the concrete. They wouldn't see her, they couldn't fit under there. Her tears stained the dry concrete that had been protected from the rain.

"Okay…okay I'm under the tank….. I can't…there's nowhere else" she whispered,

"Good girl you're doing good Ari deep breaths" Eames instructed. She heard banging on the cage door of the fire escape that she'd shut. It was only held shut with a small latch they'd easily be able to open. She clamped her eyes shut,

"Please…"

"Ariadne listen to me okay" Cobbs voice was gentle but commanding and she nodded her cheek scraping on the pavement,

"I need you to focus this bit is very important"

"They're going to take you" at his words the air was pulled from her lungs and she held a shaking hand over her mouth. Her eyes were held so tightly that they were painful. There were more noises but she focused only on the phone,

"Listen Ari….listen to us" Eames said slowly and deliberately,

"Focus Ariadne" Arthur. Where was Arthur – where had he gone. The point man spoke and she listened intently letting his voice fill her ears, hearing nothing else,

"Okay Ari you're going to have five maybe ten seconds. They're very important alright. Focus" his no nonsense tone was reassuring….like a job. It was going to be alright. It would be okay. Just follow Arthur's instructions. It would be okay.

"Ariadne you're going to leave the phone on the ground alright. You're going to shout out everything you see about them.. alright everything. Anything you see, eye colour hair colour, tall, short, scars, anything you see understand" she nodded at his words but didn't answer…couldn't.

"Deep breaths darling" as there was a bang her eyes flung open and she realised the door to the roof had slammed open, ricocheting off the wall. There was more yelling and she silently sobbed into the ground.

"They're there I can hear them. Do what I said Ariadne. It's going to be alright. We are coming to get you. You're going to be fine - concentrate"

Feet…..she could see feet. Boots, black boots. Traipsing around the roof. Two pairs.. three. Her body shook but she didn't dare move.

"Stay still, stay quiet sweetheart. You're doing great. And we're going to come and get you alright. I want you to remember that no matter what okay. No matter where you are we're coming to get you, Arthur, Eames and me are coming to get you – deep breaths" she held the phone closer, as close as possible as if it would make her safer. As if it would protect her.

It was only then that somehow an idea appeared in her head, and she pulled the phone away from her ear bringing it to her face. Her fingers only just managed to work the phone until finally she had the video camera on. She pulled it back to her ear but faced it so it was filming what she could see…the boots. More pairs. She held her breath,

"That's it darling. Good, we're on our way to get you and Anita everything is going to be alright" the boots were drawing closer…two pairs and her body began to shake more violently. Her jaw was ridiculously painful as she clamped it harder, her teeth feeling ready to shatter. Voices grew louder and it was then she realised they were not speaking English or French. Or anything she recognised.

"Ari put the phone a little closer so I can hear what they're saying" Arthur requested,

"Just for a second darling" she moved her hand outwards just slightly. What if they saw? Not that far…

Two sets of boots stopped in front of the tanks. Her fingers dug into the ground. They spoke for a moment, they're language aggressive but maybe she was biased. Maybe they were aggressive. She frowned wanting to stop thinking…she needed…she pulled the phone back against her ear,

"Good Ari…good work"

"Excellent darling now remember we are coming for you…we are coming to get you and we will find you. We will find you Ariadne" Eames' voice was so certain she could do nothing but believe it.

"I want you to do what they ask Ariadne, don't cause them trouble and try and buy as much time at every chance as possible – we're on our way. Ariadne I'll find you…we'll find you" Arthur said and she nodded. But she froze as the feet began to move away she watched them walk away their boots creaking. Were they….leaving…leaving. She still didn't move, didn't breathe as she watched them retreat. She would stay there, with her nails dug into the concrete, tangled in the spider webs until Arthur, Eames and Dom came to pull her out themselves. She would be happy with that, she could do that. Just stay there.

She watched them take several more steps away still clutching the phone.

"They're leaving Ari…they're moving away but I don't want you to move" Arthur said and she nodded silently. Of course she wouldn't move… she would stay there forever until she saw his face. Until he was there in front of her…until they were gone…but Anita..oh god…she had to find her, they would find her..they had to find

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH" the scream ripped from her throat that she was sure had split open as something gripped her ankles and pulled her backwards. The phone was dropped from her hand as she tried to grip the ground the skin tearing away from her fingers.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo" she screamed unable to stop. Her heart beat so hard her ribs had to have cracked. Where had he come from ….how….they were leaving. She was okay…they were leaving. No no no no no no no. vice like hands pulled her up, grabbing her hair, gripping her arms. Anything you see Ari

Anything you see

She opened her eyes still trying to push away from him and only then did she realise there was more. They'd come back…they'd tricked her…they were playing with her. They were winning. There was four of them…and two more watching ….six….six of them.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIXXXXXXXXXXXXX " She screamed as loud as she could and she felt something hit her head cracking her neck sideways,

"I CAN'T SEE" she tried to find something, see something, anything. But they were all in black. Black over their faces, their hands, everywhere. Just black. All black. There was nothing she could tell them…tell Arthur and Eames and Cobb.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed as they began to drag her backwards. Towards the door.

"NOOO PLEASE…NO LET GO. HELLLLPPPP!" something wrapped around her throat and she was quick to realise it was not her scarf. It wasn't soft….material…no …hard. As his fingers squeezed the light began to dance in front of her eyes. Flickering in shades of white. Blinding. Like the sun. A thousand little suns. Blinding. Burning. She shut her eyes as tight as she could but it didn't stop. She could still hear the sobs leaving her mouth. The protests. The screams. She couldn't control them now. She couldn't.

We are coming to get you and we will find you.

I will find you.

The words played over and over and were the last thing she thought before a darkness blacker than night swept all her thoughts away.


	3. Good Luck

In the back of the car James slept soundly – still clad in green pyjamas with smiling red dinosaurs. In contrast Phillipa in the seat on the other side of the car was wide awake her eyes flicking nervously between the three adults in the car. Uncle Arthur sat in the front while her dad drove and Uncle Eames sat in the back between her and James.

"Daddy" her voice was nothing more than a whisper and she leaned forward closer to her father hoping she wouldn't disturb uncle Arthur who still had a phone pressed tightly to his ear,

"Yes sweetheart"

"Why are we going to visit Grandpa?" she frowned when her father didn't answer her straight away and looked up to the man beside her when her uncle wrapped an arm around the back of her seat.

"Auntie Ari needs some help Pippa so we're going to help her and you're going to have to stay with Grandpa until she's all better" for a moment the young girl was quiet digesting her fathers words, her brow refusing to smooth,

"Can I help her too Daddy?"

"You know what Auntie Ari would love kiddo" Eames spoke from beside her and wide eyes peered up at him a moment later in question,

"You should draw her lots of your pictures while you stay with your grandpa alright. They always cheer Ari up" Phillipa smiled softly at Eames' words and nodded her head. A moment later a yawn stretched her jaw wide and the girl after thinking for a moment slid down in her chair leaning her head against Eames' arm and closing her eyes ready to get some sleep like her brother.

"Daddy"

"mmmmm"

"You won't be gone for too long right?" she asked and both Eames and Arthur caught the pained expression that spread across the drivers face,

"No sweetheart I won't be I promise. We'll be back home before you know it"

"Can we bring Auntie Ari back with us?" she asked and Cobb knew that if he turned and looked at his daughter he'd be met with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster,

"We'll see Pippa. Get some sleep now" silence filled the car for several minutes. The only sounds were the tires spinning at a fast speed along the road. To the airport. To Paris. To Ariadne.

"Alright thank you we'll be there in under thirty minutes" Arthur said into the phone at a low volume before hanging up,

"Saito's organised a plane to leave as soon as we get there. He told us to not hesitate to call" Cobb nodded his eyes focused on the road, unblinking. Eames let his head roll back against the seat behind him and didn't move – not wanting to jostle the little girl who was still leaning against his body her warmth soothing him in a way that only these children could do.

Less than forty minutes later a content Phillipa lay sleeping in a comfortable aeroplane seat beside her brother who rested his head against her shoulder. Across from them their father sat rigid still in an identical plush seat with a recording device at his ear. Behind him Arthur and Eames sat, the former typing quickly, flicking between screens on his laptop and Eames spoke fast on the phone in quiet yet forceful words.

Once Cobb had updated Miles of their progress he'd accepted the small voice recorder from Arthur that the point man had pulled out of nowhere the last time they'd spoken to Ariadne. Dom closed his eyes trying to evade the headache he knew was coming.

"Dom tell me what to do…please" he could hear her voice, her panic. Yet he could still see her smiling face from when he'd dropped her off at the airport only the day before. She shouldn't have left early. A week after jobs wasn't long enough. An unsettling feelings sat in his stomach making him uncomfortable in his seat. Who had her, who was it? What did they want? Dom cursed wondering if it was because she had pulled off inception in her first job – had that gotten out? Or maybe it was because Miles, Arthur, Eames along with himself had taken great lengths to protect her since she'd started in the business.

What did they want?

"Good luck" the former extractors eyes narrowed as a different voice filled his head.

Dom frowned trying to rid his head of the questions he couldn't answer and jammed his thumb down on the small button of the recorder.

"So love there might be a new job" Dom's ears had picked up as the forger lounging on his couch, whiskey in hand. Yes he was out of the business – for good. And he was okay with that, but unlike Miles he wasn't opposed to hearing about the details of the work Arthur, Eames and Ariadne were getting up to. Particularly the latter. He had after all been the one to pull her into this world, to teach her how to build a world in her own mind and how to control it. He had taught her to dream.

It wasn't uncommon for Ariadne to send him texts and emails of a incomplete sketch asking for advice or even simply comments on her work – which was never short of brilliant. And it was nice to design again. He suspected that it was more about getting him involved again, in the way he used to love, giving him back something he lost in past. But whatever the motive he had another reason to thank the young architect who had become family.

When she hadn't responded to Eames' teasing tone, Dom hadn't been worried, assuming that their young architect had been distracted by something or someone – another thing not uncommon. After several attempts to regain her attention he'd frowned and caught Arthur lookup from his laptop screen peering almost quizzically at his phone that sat on the lounge table – between them.

"Ariadne?" he called leaning forwards slightly. His frowned deepened as they heard her breathing quicken. Arthur quickly discarded his laptop to the floor in front of him,

"ARIADNE" he called almost yelling. For a moment Dom worried that his children would be roused but the sharp intake of breath from the phone distracted him,

Thankfully it seemed to work and Dom knew that while the point mans 'angry or urgent or impatient' tone was familiar to both him and Eames it was rarely if ever directed at Ariadne,

"Arthur" she sounded as if she'd had the air knocked from her lungs and the fear he could hear caught in her words made his heart begin to beat faster.

What the hell was going on? Was she in trouble? Hurt?

"There's people…..men I think….they're tall…in the window…in my apartment…they're.." her words were incomplete but were more than enough to cause panic within the three men sitting in his lounge room.

"Oh my god, oh god they've got Anita!" they could hear the horror in her voice and Cobb could see the bright, smiling young woman he'd met once when he'd visited Ariadne in Paris. She had opened Ariadne's apartment door and ushered him in once informing him that Ariadne had run to the shops. Then she'd introduced herself as Ariadne's best friend Anita and produced him a plate of dinner to match their own. She was similar to Ariadne in many ways and involuntarily his eyes flickered towards the forger who was sitting on his left. He knew that the two got along – well.

The forger hadn't moved from his jaw had certainly tightened. Eames listened to the tremble in Ariadne's voice and could picture their young architect, wide eyed, by the bins staring up at her apartment. It had been he, after all, who'd informed her to close her blinds when he'd taken the trash out one night – or when he'd been pushed out the door with a rubbish bag and a kiss on the cheek from Ariadne.

"NOOOOOOO" when the sound ripped from Ariadne's voice he could hear her distress and could imagine her stumbling forward. As she had jumped into limbo for Cobb he had no doubt Ariadne would run towards her apartment for another person she loved.

"Ariadne NO" his voice was hard and serious. Had he ever been serious with her?

"Do not go into that apartment Ariadne…stay where you are" he could only pray that she would listen, pray that she would go back to the apartment. She was good in fact she was brilliant but she was also small and the last thing they needed was for their architect to be taken by god knows who.

"They've got Anita…Eames….Ani…I can't..no..I… please…no" he felt his chest tighten as Ariadne pleaded with him and he wished that he was there to keep her still and go and get Anita himself. He was quite fond of the vivacious friend.

"Ariadne take a breath" Cobb's words were enough to pull Eames from his thoughts and he was glad to hear her suck in a deep breath. When she gasped loudly a moment later Eames ran a hand through his hair. Arthur, on the other side of the table, had picked up his computer once more and retrieved his bag and was already attaching cords to the phone. He knew what he was doing and he could only hope it would help. But how could it, they were too far away –

"Police are on their way" Arthur murmured his eyes not leaving his screen,

"Darling what's happening?" he asked when he heard a sob leave her throat.

"There's more….." Eames felt his heart drop. This was serious. Bad. He jumped up from his seat unable to sit as a prickly feeling took over his body. Helpless. What could he do? He listened to Arthur questioning her and wondered if they'd missed anything? Had they not finished the job properly, had they screwed up, was the mark suspicious. Ariadne had been around him most after all.

"Peter" the name wasn't familiar to him. At least it wasn't in association to Ariadne. Yet Arthur's fingers began to move faster while Eames began to pace trying to think. Peter?

"Noooooooooooo" the horrid sound that reached them through the phone forced Eames to move back toward it once more and take his seat again,

"Ariadne….Ari sweetheart what's going on…do not got to the apartment" Dom said a hand curled on his chin.

"they're coming…please" Eames could hear her running. Could hear her footsteps on the pavement below her. His eyes snapped shut and suddenly he could picture the alleyway he knew she was in perfectly. It was dark, the bins just in the entrance, the washing lines slung between buildings. The ladder.

"Arthur….Eames….Dom….please"

The ladder.

"Where are you now Ariadne?" he asked urgently,

"Nearly at the end"

"Okay stop" not giving her time to think, to panic, he continued,

"Ariadne there's a ladder you see it?...on your left, it goes up the side of the building" he could hear her turning and sighed with the relief when she answered,

"Go Ari…I want you to climb up it as fast as you can okay…if there's a window open, go inside otherwise go straight to the top. Put the phone in your pocket and climb now!" it was an order – there was nothing else for it. He heard her hesitate, knew the panic was taking over, knew that the Parisian student felt as if she was abandoning her friend. Anita. He frowned. Anita. They had to get her back, this was their mess, their fault, their problem and now an innocent young woman was caught up in it. Two if they could still count Ariadne, which he did.

But it was much easier to find one than it was two and the last thing they needed was Ariadne being taken by others in the business,

"NOW ARIADNE" he demanded sharply. He hear choke on her own breath and then followed a rustling that they all knew to be Ariadne putting the phone in her pocket. As if they were underwater they listened to Ariadne pull down the ladder and Eames could picture her climbing as fast as she could. He knew they wouldn't stop but if she could get to the roof, get near someone else, get away then she still had a fighting chance. They still had a chance.

"They're following me!" her cry was shrill, panicked, her voice shaking. And there was nothing more that Eames wanted than to be there beside her to calm her down and wrap his arms around her – after he'd placed several well aimed shots over the side of a building.

His stomach twisted – what now? How the hell were they supposed to keep her safe now?

The look Arthur was giving him told him that the point man already knew – they were going to take her. They were going to take her from them.

"What…now…please now what?" he could hear the tears dripping down her face and pictured the roof top once more. Within a minute his hope was shot once more when he couldn't get her back inside the building. He could imagine more men climbing up the staircase and the others climbing the ladders – nowhere to run.

The forger dropped his head into his hands, his throat stinging,

"Sweetheart I want you to find somewhere to hide and be as quiet as you can darling. The police are on their way" Cobb. He was the father of the group after all. He could hear her running and sucked in a deep breath when she spoke once more imagining her small form under the tanks – there was no way he'd be able to get under them.

"Good girl, you're doing good Ari deep breaths" when the three heard a bang that was unmistakably a gunshot they all tensed – froze. They were there. Eames knew there was nothing they could do – nothing else that they could do to help her. They were going to take her and there was nothing they could do – and that thought alone sent a rage he hadn't felt in a long time coursing through his body.

"They're going to take you" the noise that came from Ariadne at Cobb's words was like a shot to his chest. As if someone had sliced her chest open and stabbed her in the back leaving her breathing gasping for breath.

"Listen Ari….listen to us" he said calmly, trying to offer her even a shred of comfort. He looked up to Arthur then who shuffled in his chair finally unfocused on his screen – he knew there was nothing more that he could do. He knew that the woman he'd taught to dream was now in trouble – and he couldn't keep her safe. And if there was one thing Eames knew it was that Arthur Coleman was going to realise exactly how much he felt for their architect even if he'd been trying to deny it for months on end now.

Arthur discarded his laptop placing it back on the floor before he leaned closer to the phone to give his directions. He could hear her choked breaths as he instructed her on what to do. It was foreign for the point man – this fear. Sure he was often worried, concerned, scared, fearful. But this was different. This was overwhelming, taking over his thoughts and brain and mind and nerves. Ariadne.

Then he could hear them and from the expressions on Dom and Eames' face they could as well. Yelling and shouting – Arthur strained his ears but couldn't quite make out their words – the language.

There was hope. For one beautiful moment, one single peaceful moment there was hope. And then had come the noise that Arthur would never forget. Never.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" if he'd ever doubted that the architect could scream he wouldn't make the mistake again. His fingers dug into the chair as his blood ran cold. He could imagine he being pulled roughly from her hiding spot – hands on her body. Hurting her. Holding her. Restraining her. The phone cluttered to the ground and the sounds became quieter. They could, however, still hear her protests, her screams. He cheered as she gave him a number, how many there were – it was a start. Her screams after that and any words she yelled were smothered by rougher voices yelling to each other.

And while the screams and yells were disturbing, horribly disturbing, while her voice would ring in their ears for days – the silence was worse. Obviously being pulled away she became quieter until nothing was left. Until they couldn't hear anything. Until they had no idea where their architect was or what condition she was in.

They were quick to move. Dom stood barely casting a glance at the other two while muttering something about packing a bag for the kids. Eames had grabbed his phone and stood and Arthur could only guess the number of contacts in Paris he would be phoning.

For a moment Arthur simply sat. He could hear the children waking and Eames' low voice. For a moment he wanted to be sick and then, then he heard it.

No-one had yet bothered to move his phone that remained on the table and it took him a moment to realise what he was hearing - breathing, heavy and so unlike Ariadne's had been that Arthur wanted to simply reach through it and wrap his hand around the throat of the person and demand them to bring him back their architect. A cool rage poisoned his blood causing it to boil and his eyes glazed over – not seeing anything in front of him but Ariadne. He blindly reached for the phone before unplugging it and bringing it to his ear.

"I don't know who you are" his voice was calm, too calm but it was deadly in a way that few before had heard,

"I don't know what you want. If you are looking for a ransom I can tell you that I have money – lots of it. But what you should also know that I also have a very particular set of skills. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let her go now that will be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you – but if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you" his insides burned as his blood raced through his body yet his skin was cold, he was cold. It was at that moment that he looked up only to see a frowning forger before him. His gaze harderned,

"And I'm not alone" the point man added in the same deadened tone. For a moment there was silence on the other end of the phone. Silence apart from the breathing. And then a voice.

"Good luck"

Beep.


End file.
